<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom of Wings and Fire *Dream SMP ROYAL AU* by SilverReedzo9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436351">Kingdom of Wings and Fire *Dream SMP ROYAL AU*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverReedzo9/pseuds/SilverReedzo9'>SilverReedzo9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverReedzo9/pseuds/SilverReedzo9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King is dead. </p><p>The words were still ringing in Philzas ears as he flew, pumping his wings harder and harder. </p><p>Jshlattt is the only heir </p><p>He could see his house. He needed to get his family out of this soon to be hell hole.</p><p>Whispers of war between the Anarchists and the Kingdom will soon become reality. But in the midst of it all, not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flight and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Philza-</p><p>The King is dead. </p><p>The words were still ringing in Philzas ears as he flew, pumping his wings harder and harder. </p><p>Jschlatt is the only heir </p><p>He could see his house. He needed to get his family out of this soon to be hell hole. </p><p>He landed on the cobblestone streets. His cottage-like house was beautiful, an assortment of stone bricks and spruce wood. Banners hung from the shutters. The flags of this country. What a fool he had been for believing in it, if only for a little while. Wilbur and Phil had spent days working on that house. It didn't matter now. </p><p>Philza burst through the door. </p><p>The main room was small. They hadn't lived here long, only a month or so, but the floorboards were already worn. </p><p>The ceiling was lined with rafters, chests all along them. Lanterns dangled from the wooden beams. </p><p>A stone fireplace was aglow, a stack of newly cut logs set beside it. Tommy had done his chore for once. </p><p>An old creaky ladder sat in a corner, descending down to the basement. </p><p>An open door led to a small bedroom. Two sets of bunk beds lined the walls. Each bed had a different colored blanket, each clearly belonged to its owner. </p><p>Philza knew his children had spent many nights having hushed conversations behind that door when they thought he was asleep. Will would tell them stories, answering all of their curious questions along the way. </p><p>Philza had never decorated. Perhaps part of him knew this was never home. </p><p>"Phil guess what I-" Ranboo started excitedly. The half enderman sat at the dining room table, practicing with his memory cards. </p><p>Ranboo wore a light black hoodie over a white undershirt. His eyes glimmered with pride, like he had accomplished something exciting. One glistened green, another glowed red. Half endermen, half unknown. He gave Phil a big smile. </p><p>He's such a good kid. We've practically adopted him at this point. He doesn't deserve what we are about to go into. </p><p>"Ranboo where are the others?" Philza interjected. </p><p>"I… Tommy and Tubbo said they were going to…. I'm sorry I don't remember." Ranboo stuttered. </p><p>Wilbur dropped down from the attic rafters, a book in hand. Philzas eldest son wore a light brown cloak, a bag slung over his shoulder. No doubt that bag held potions. Wilbur was always brewing something, training to be a sorcerer. </p><p>"Tommy and Tubbo are at the lake. What's wrong?" Wilbur asked. Fear glimmered in his eyes. Ranboo stood up, apprehension in his every movement. </p><p>Philza was always calm. Always collected. Always prepared. This time was no exception. </p><p>He would not allow it to be an exception. </p><p>"We have to go. Downstairs there is a chest with everyone's name on it. Grab the stuff from all of the chests and put it into bags. I'll go grab Tommy and Tubbo." Philza instructed. </p><p>Wilbur nodded, grabbing Ranboos hand and pulling him down the stairs. Ranboo met Phil's eyes before disappearing down the ladder. Phil gave him a small smile.</p><p>Philza ran back outside, his shoes clattering on the cobblestone. He flapped his wings, gaining more and more air. He looked around desperately, searching for Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>The lake. Of course. Philza dived, landing right behind the two boys. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were skipping rocks. Laughing. Playing. Being kids. </p><p>Phil hated taking this away from them. </p><p>Tubbo noticed Philza behind them. "Hey Phil!" He said, skipping another rock. </p><p>Tubbo was wearing his favorite green shirt. His grey jean's were torn and worn from all the hours spent outside, playing in the mud with Tommy. His brown hair was a mess, and little horns were poking through. A smile lit up his face. </p><p>"Join the competition! Tubbos to easy to beat. We've barely started and I've already won." Tommy said, tossing a rock to Phil. </p><p>Tommy was wearing his usual red and white attire. He wore a playful smirk that came out whenever he was winning a competition. His blonde hair was, if possible, messier than Tubbos. His blue eyes were alight with playful happiness. </p><p>Philza caught the rock, dropping it immediately. "We have to go." </p><p>"What?" Tubbo asked, startled. </p><p>"We need to leave. Everything's okay. We just need to get out of here for a while." Phil explained. </p><p>In the distance, bell's started ringing.</p><p>The coronation had begun. Every member of the kingdom was expected to come. They had to leave now. </p><p>Philza swooped both kids into his arms and took off. Guards would be coming to round up stray citizens soon. </p><p>And if Phil's hunch was correct, they'd be coming for him.</p><p>Wilbur and Ranboo sat on horses, waiting. Thank the Prime Wilbur understood. </p><p>The saddlebags on the horses were filled with emergency supplies. Though surprised, Phil was not unprepared. </p><p>He swooped down, low enough for Will to toss him an invisibility potion. He caught it. He passed it to Tubbo, who seemed to understand. </p><p>Tubbo held it above their heads, crushing it. The potion fell over the three of them, getting in Philzas eyes. </p><p>1…2….3 </p><p>Philza looked down. Tubbo and Tommy were invisible in his arms. He looked at his own hands. Invisible. Good. </p><p>He clutched the boys tighter, reassuring himself that they were there. Tommy let out a sarcastic groan in protest. Phil smiled slightly. </p><p>Ranboo and Wilbur rode their horses below him. Philza got a last glance at the boys as they crushed the bottles over their heads. </p><p>1...2...3</p><p>Both went invisible. Despite all odds, they were escaping. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Tommy whispered into Phil's ear. </p><p>"We're paying Techno a visit." Philza replied, pumping his wings harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>-Sapnap-</p><p>The King is dead.</p><p>The words were still ringing in Sapnaps ears. </p><p>The castle was in a panic. </p><p>Sapnap pushed through the crowds. </p><p>He had to find them. </p><p>"Dream! George!" He yelled, looking everywhere. </p><p>They needed to protect the heir. They had been ordered to. If they denied their orders… </p><p>"Sapnap!" George barreled into him, knocking both to the ground. </p><p>"Where's Dream?" Sapnap asked. He helped George to his feet. </p><p>"He's getting Eret and Punz. We need to meet up with them in the throne room. The coronation starts soon." George said, already pulling Sapnap through the crowd. </p><p>George wore a cloak, like all warriors of the king. His was a light shade of blue. His brown hair swept over his forehead. A panicked look was in his eyes. </p><p>They both knew what would happen if they didn't obey the orders. </p><p>They turned into the throne room. </p><p>It was huge. Large enough to hold a hundred people, the entire kingdom. </p><p>Dark oak floorboards creaked underneath Sapnaps feet. A red carpet pathed the way to the throne. </p><p>Quartz beams reached the ceiling. Each beam had a carving of a past king. Five beams were fully carved. </p><p>A sixth would soon be. </p><p>The throne itself was magnificent. Dark and daunting, it stuck out in the otherwise bright and cheery room. The obsidian was carved into the form of a dragon. The wings expanded on either side, creating armrests. The head of the dragon was carved above the headboard. Sharp teeth, flaring nostrils. Rubies for eyes. </p><p>Sapnap always felt like the eyes watched him.</p><p>Everyone was already there.</p><p>Eret stood by the doors, a burgundy cloak over his head, sword in hand. Sunglasses covered his eyes. He gave them a lopsided grin as they passed. Everyone knew he wanted to be royalty, but wearing the colors of a king was the closest he would ever get. </p><p>Punz stood to the left of the throne. He wore a cloak of pure white. An axe was strapped to his back. He gave them a slight nod, rarely revealing emotions in front of royalty. </p><p>To the right of the throne stood Dream. He wore a green cloak, and seemed to take it as a challenge to keep the hood up at all times. He held an axe, and a bow was strapped across his back. He wore a white mask with a simple black smiling face painted on it. The mask ended just below his nose. Sapnap assumed it was so he could eat and drink. Sapnap had never seen Dreams real face, and as far as he knew, neither had George. The few times he'd worked up the courage to ask, Dream had replied with something vague like covering up a scar. </p><p>Sapnap heard someone cough. He looked in the direction of the throne. </p><p>There sat their soon to be king. </p><p>Jschlatt.</p><p>He already wore the robes of royalty. He lounged across the throne. He had fairly plain features, brown hair and eyes. The most remarkable thing about him were his horns. Rams horns, they glistened in the light. </p><p>Jschlatt had never been one for hand to hand combat. Or any combat for the matter. But his strength lied in words. He could talk an entire kingdom into following a plan that would lead to its demise. </p><p>Would he be a good ruler? Sapnap did not know. Would he be powerful? Yes. </p><p>And that's all that matters isn't it? Power and a handful of friends. And fire. That's all Sapnap ever wanted. </p><p>With a start, Sapnap realized that George was already kneeling. </p><p>Sapnap dropped to knee, keeping his head down. </p><p>"Finally," Jshlatt drawled. "Who are these warriors?" </p><p>"George is the one who is in blue your majesty. He is a mighty warrior, very loyal to the kingdom. Sapnap is the one is the red. Not only a great warrior, but a sorcerer in the making. Both are incredibly valuable." Dream finished his speech. </p><p>Jschlatt tilted his head slightly. "Sorcerer?" </p><p>Sapnap was training to become a sorcerer. Magical abilities were highly valued in the kingdom. Very few could wield magic. Most who could were swept away from their families as a child, and trained to be a warrior of the King. </p><p>Sapnap was no exception.</p><p>Dream nodded in encouragement. George kept his head down. Eret smiled. Punz kept his face carefully neutral. </p><p>Sapnap stood. He could feel them. The flames just beneath his skin, tingling to be let out. He carefully felt the power. Chaos. He loved it and he could control it. He cupped his hands. A small flame sprouted within them. </p><p>Jschlatt laughed. "Yes that'll be very useful. They're in." </p><p>Bells began to ring. </p><p>Eret stepped forward. "Your majesty. It is time for the coronation. We must head for the courtyard." </p><p>Jschlatt nodded, standing up. The five warriors took their positions. </p><p>Dream led the way, axe drawn. </p><p>Eret and Sapnap flanked the King, axes in their hands. </p><p>George and Punz held back, crossbows ready. </p><p>When they entered the courtyard cheering erupted. Sapnap estimated that roughly a hundred citizens had gathered, almost the entire population of the kingdom. </p><p>Guards lined the top of stone walls, both to protect the king and to keep the people in line.</p><p>Banners hung from the high walls, proudly depicting the countries flag or it's new king. </p><p>The crowd filled the space to the breaking point. A strange sort of tension hung in the air. Excitement, fear, apprehension and not just a glimmer of hate.</p><p>Another throne sat upon a raised platform. </p><p>The coronation throne. Carefully shaped glass of red and orange and yellow. lIt was shaped like a Phoenix to resemble the kingdom being reborn, rising from the ashes with a new king. </p><p>The six made their way up to the throne. Jschlatt waved his hand, and the guards fell away, lining the sides of the throne. </p><p> Jschlatt stroked the throne, taking in the crowd. He motioned for silence. The crowd fell quiet. </p><p>"That was pretty easy." Jschlatt smirked. "The old man finally died huh? Things are gonna change." The crowd screamed their approval. "My first decree as king- the EMPEROR of this great kingdom-" Jschlatt stood up, drawing a sword. "Is to declare WAR on the Arctic Anarchist Commute!" </p><p>Sapnap startled. The Arctic Anarchist Commute? The king was declaring war on Technoblade. The Blade. The one who had spilt so much blood. </p><p>George met Sapnaps eyes. Worry was alight in them, but also a fierce loyalty. To this kingdom, and to it's new King. </p><p>Sapnap gave George a small nod. </p><p>"There is only one person in this country who has the exact location of Technoblades base." Jshlatt continued, laughing in victory. "The Angel of Death."  Jschlatts eyes scanned the crowd, his horns glistening in the sunlight. "Come forward Philza, and prove your loyalty to your new King." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Horses and Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Ranboo ride for hours. They engage in a hushed conversation, Wilbur teaching Ranboo about the world he will soon find himself apart of.</p>
<p>George and the guards continue to train. George, desperate for any idea of what war is like, turns to Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Wilbur-</p>
<p>Wilbur and Ranboo had been riding for hours. Wilbur could only hope that Phil was still above them, and hadn't left them behind. </p>
<p>As they put space between them and the kingdom, Wilbur and Ranboo had begun a hushed conversation. No purpose for it, if only to pass time. </p>
<p>Wilbur was explaining Techno to Ranboo, who was holding onto his every word. </p>
<p>"He's a warrior. One of the strongest you'll ever meet. He and Dad are old friends. They have been for as long as I can remember." Wilbur told. </p>
<p>He heard Ranboos voice responding somewhere to his left. </p>
<p>"Did they fight in the war together?" His hushed voice filled the space between them, curiosity and wonder throughout it. </p>
<p>"Many wars. Phil doesn't talk about them that much. He might if you asked." Wilbur suggested. </p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe Tommy will." Ranboo said. </p>
<p>Wilbur smiled to himself. Ranboo was as kind as they come and not one to push boundaries. </p>
<p>"Anyways, Techno doesn't like the king. Or any type of government for the matter." Wilbur continued. </p>
<p>"Does Phil not like the government?" Ranboo asked. </p>
<p>Wilbur hesitated.</p>
<p>His father. Wilbur knew so little about his past. He heard whispers in the streets. About an Angel of Death. He had tried to ask, but Philza had just hurried them along. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I think it depends." Wilbur said vaguely. </p>
<p>One thing he did know was that his father would fight for justice. For the right thing. He trusted his father. </p>
<p>"Based on if it's good or bad?" Ranboo questioned. </p>
<p>"Yes." Wilbur said. </p>
<p>That was the best explanation he could give. </p>
<p>"Phil will always fight for good huh?" Ranboo wondered more to himself than to Wilbur. </p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, then realized that Ranboo couldn't see that. </p>
<p>"Yes." He quickly interjected. </p>
<p>Philza rarely talked about his battles. Wilbur did not know which side he had fought on or if he had won. To this day, Philza would disappear for nights at a time. It would always be unannounced, but he would always return.</p>
<p> Wil believed in his father. His father had done so much good. </p>
<p>"Is that him?" </p>
<p>Ranboos' question shook Wilbur out of his thoughts bringing him back to reality. </p>
<p>About a mile ahead, a top a brown stallion, a figure sat. Behind him, a small camp. Tents and a watch tower. It looked more like a family campsite than a war camp. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked down at his hands, which were fading in and out of visibility. </p>
<p>They had almost reached the figure. </p>
<p>The figure wore a thick burgundy coat. Much better for this weather than wilburs thin cloak. A helmet formed tusks at the side of the figure's head. Long pink hair was braided down their back. A sword hung at their side. </p>
<p>Technoblade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-George-</p>
<p>They had searched the entire kingdom. Philza was nowhere to be found, and neither were his children. </p>
<p>"He must've fled as soon as he heard." Dream sighed. </p>
<p>George looked at his friend. The two were walking through the long abandoned courtyard, doubling back on watch duty. </p>
<p>The throne sat empty. The Phoenix seemed to stare at them.</p>
<p>Dream didn't have to take a watch. Jshlatt had chosen Dream as head of guard. An important position, vital in fact. Dream would never have to take watch again if he choose not to. But Dream said he needed to stretch his legs, and George was happy for the company. </p>
<p>"So. We're going to war." George stated. </p>
<p>It was all he could think about. It would be his first war. Sapnap and Erets as well. </p>
<p>"Mhm." Dream nodded. </p>
<p>"What's it like?" George wondered. </p>
<p>Dream hesitated then smiled. </p>
<p>"Its great. All that training? All that practice? We finally get to use it on something. When you hold your axe, you feel so powerful." </p>
<p>George nodded. He had rarely asked Dream or Punz about their war experience. Punz would become cold, and avoid the questions. </p>
<p>With Dream it would depend. Most of the time he would respond with cheerful but vague answers, like he was still feeling the victory and adrenaline. </p>
<p>But, and this happened so rarely George could barely recall the few times it had happened, Dream would pull his mask down to completely cover his face. Then Dream would run away. Once, he ran into his room and locked the door. Another time he took off into the woods. He didn't emerge from his hiding place for hours. The only other time George remembered getting this reaction, Dream hadn't been able to move. He sat staring at the sword in his hand. No matter what George had tried, he couldn't get Dream to move. </p>
<p>When Dream emerged from his hiding spot, or seemed to snap out of his past memories, he would be back to his usual self. No one would mention anything. Everyone pretended the hours Dream had been gone had never happened. </p>
<p>George had a feeling Dream had more scars than they knew of. </p>
<p>But today was a good day to ask. Dream was in a great mood. It might be useful to get some tips before they left for battle in two days. </p>
<p>The two sat on the raised platform, the Phoenix throne spreading its wings behind  them. Dream swung his legs, always moving, never still.</p>
<p>"Have you fought Technoblade before?" George asked. </p>
<p>"Both with him and against him." Dream laughed. "Mostly against him." </p>
<p>Bells startled two out of their conversation. </p>
<p>Dream and George exchanged grins. </p>
<p>Training time. </p>
<p>They met up with the others in an empty training room. By the time they got there, Sapnap and Punz were already sparring. </p>
<p>The room was like a giant dome of white quartz. Giant windows let the sunlight pour in. Along the walls armor stands were filled with any armor you can imagine. Swords axes and crossbows hung from the walls. </p>
<p>Eret was leaning against the wall, watching the two spar. He smiled at the pair as they entered. </p>
<p>"Hey Eret!" Dream called out.</p>
<p>Dream walked over to an armor stand and started putting on guards. Just leather armor today. Keeps you from getting scratched, but makes it feel real. </p>
<p>George walked over to Eret, who had already put on armor. </p>
<p>"Hi George. How are you doing?" Eret asked. </p>
<p>"Good." George replied, grabbing a set of armor from the nearest stand. </p>
<p>"Look at those two." Eret laughed. </p>
<p>In the middle of the room, Sapnap and Punz were pushing harder and harder. </p>
<p>Sapnap swung at Punz, who sidestepped. Their blades connected, and then they hot again and again. Punz leaped over Sapnap, who worked around to face him. Punz kicked Sapnaps legs out from under him, sending him flailing to the ground.</p>
<p>The observers burst out laughing at the spectacle. </p>
<p>Punz put his sword to Sapnaps chest. </p>
<p>"Do you yield?" </p>
<p>"Yah, yah." Sapnap groaned. </p>
<p>Punz outstretched a hand, which Sapnap ignored, standing up. </p>
<p>Eret whistled under his breath. </p>
<p>"Someones angry." George remarked, grinning at Sapnap. </p>
<p>"Shut up." </p>
<p>"I believe that's 2-1 gentlemen. Shake hands and let me have a turn." Eret turned to George. "Want to spar?" </p>
<p>George nodded and joined Eret in the middle. Sapnap walked away, still muttering under his breath. Dream just patted him on the back, laughing.</p>
<p>George took a fighting stance. Eret mimicked it. </p>
<p>"Three… two….. one!" Dream called. </p>
<p>George leapt into action. Eret let George charge first, sizing him up. Their swords meant innate first clash when the door to the arena swung open. </p>
<p>A young messenger stood in the doorway. "The King requests your presence. All of you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in one day! </p>
<p>I have no life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strategy and Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why did you bring the kids? What happened?" Techno gestured towards the outdoors. </p>
<p>Philza took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"The King is dead. Jschlatt is the only heir." </p>
<p>Technoblade froze. "What?" He whispered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Philza-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally. </p>
<p>They had arrived. </p>
<p>Every muscle in Philzas back was screaming in agony. The six hour journey had taken its toll. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo had grown silent in his arms. They had bickered good naturally the whole way, but quieted at sight of Techno in the distance. </p>
<p>Philza clenched his jaw. Just a little farther. </p>
<p>Ranboo and Wilbur had reached Techno. Wilbur was excitedly introducing Ranboo, who looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground. </p>
<p>Philza glided to the ground. </p>
<p>"Philza Minecraft!" Techno greeted. </p>
<p>Philza set Tommy and Tubbo to the ground. </p>
<p>"Technoblade." Philza greeted, a smile crossing his face. </p>
<p>"No notice? You brought the entire family this time." Techno remarked, looking around at the children. </p>
<p>"We need to talk." Philza said. </p>
<p>Techno turned to Wilbur and gestured to a nearby tent. "You guys can have that one. There should be some sleeping bags, if there isn't any the ground is available. I can take the horses." </p>
<p>Wilbur and Ranboo dismounted, setting the horses' reins in Technos outstretched hand. Ranboo wouldn't meet Technos eyes, quickly backing away. </p>
<p>Wilbur gave Techno a small smile, and headed the group into the tent. </p>
<p>Techno gestured for Philza to follow him. Techno rode his horse while Philza trailed behind, traveling across the snow covered campsite. </p>
<p>Four tents, as white as the snow around them, were pitched. Three medium sized, and one large. They were positioned in a semi circle, centering around a firepit. A stack of logs sat ready to be burned. </p>
<p>The setting sun sent streaks of red and orange across the sky. </p>
<p>A makeshift stables stood a short walk away from the largest tent. Techno led Phil to the stables. </p>
<p>Technoblade dismounted his horse, and led the three stallions into the large stall. Plenty of hay and water was prepared, and the horses quickly began to feed. </p>
<p>Phil and Techno then entered the largest tent. </p>
<p>The tent was centered around a large circular table. Six dark oak chairs sat around it, images of vines carved into the wood. Lanterns hung from the ceiling. A few chests were pushed to the side of the far right corner. </p>
<p>Techno and Phil sat down, Phil wincing. </p>
<p>"What's wrong Phil?" Techno looked worried, noticing Philzas' tired expression. </p>
<p>"Long flight. I'm fine." Philza waved his hand, giving Techno a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"Why did you bring the kids? What happened?" Techno gestured towards the outdoors. </p>
<p>Philza took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"The King is dead. Jschlatt is the only heir." </p>
<p>Technoblade froze. "What?" He whispered. </p>
<p>Philza just nodded. </p>
<p>"Jschlatt? Bruh." Techno put his head in his hands. </p>
<p>Phil sighed. "I left as soon as I heard. I took the kids with me. Can't risk them being interrogated." </p>
<p>"I assume we can expect war?" Techno glanced at Phil for conformation. </p>
<p>Philza nodded. "He really hates you." </p>
<p>Technoblade walked over to the chests, grabbed a book and quill, and returned to his seat. </p>
<p>"Alright. Jschlatt is the King. He's useless at combat, he's not a problem on the battlefield. How many soldiers do they have?" Techno opened up the book, ready to take notes. </p>
<p>"I don't have exact numbers, I tended to avoid the castle. Dozens, at least." Phil replied, stretching his aching wings. </p>
<p>"Any main generals? Anyone we should be wary of?" Techno met Phil's gaze, an unspoken question in his eyes. </p>
<p>"The King has five main guards. Leaders. Eret, Punz, George, Sapnap, and…" Phil trailed off. </p>
<p>"Dream." Techno sighed. "Does he still…" </p>
<p>Phil nodded, eyes full of regret. "I think so. No way of knowing as of right now." </p>
<p>The pair both got lost in thought for a moment, before turning back to each other. </p>
<p>Techno closed the book. "We can finish this tomorrow. You should probably get some rest." </p>
<p>Philza nodded, and both stood. </p>
<p>Philza started to leave, but turned back for a moment. "How have the voices been?" His voice was soft, careful. </p>
<p>Techno shrugged. "The same as usual. I'm sure they'll get louder if war is really coming." </p>
<p>Philza nodded, and walked off into the snow. </p>
<p>Phil hadn’t dressed for the cold of the arctic. He pulled his thin cloak closer to him and exhaled, watching as his breath took shape in the air around him. </p>
<p>He looked up. The stars were beginning to come out.</p>
<p>Philza wanted to soar through the night sky, wanted to touch the stars above him. But not today. He had already pushed himself to the limit. </p>
<p>He glanced around at the three tents. Which one was the kids? </p>
<p>Laughter sounded, and Philza followed the noise to the nearest tent, smiling to himself. </p>
<p>Opening the flap, he laughed to himself at the scene inside. Tubbo and Ranboo sat together, looking through the supplies packs looking for something to eat. The pair was laughing, Tubbo was apparently on a mission to find cookies. </p>
<p>Wilbur was in the opposite corner, huddled up in a sleeping bag. Tommy was poking him, trying to get Wil to go outside to see the stars with him. Wilbur pulled the sleeping bag over his head, mumbling about trying to sleep. </p>
<p>“C’mon Wilbur! Live a little!” Tommy shook Wilbur, trying to force him out of the sleeping bag. </p>
<p>“Tommy we’re in the arctic. It's late, it's dark, and it's cold. I’m not leaving this sleeping bag until the morning.” Wilbur snuggled down farther into the bag. </p>
<p>Tommy groaned, turning to Tubbo and Ranboo. “Don’t you guys want to go? It’d be fun! An adventure!” </p>
<p>“There is no way I am going out there.” Ranboo replied, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Tommy I’m still trying to find cookies. I am busy with incredibly important things.” Tubbo didn’t look up, still rummaging through a bag. </p>
<p>Ranboo laughed, handing Tubbo another bag. “Have you checked this one yet?” </p>
<p>“Ranboo you are a hero. I have not.” Tubbo snatched the bag from him, and began looking through the contents.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed dramatically. “Come on! Guys!” </p>
<p>Wilbur sat up suddenly, “Tommy if you open your mouth one more time-” Wil noticed Philza standing at the opening. “Oh hey Dad! Tell Tommy to shut up.” </p>
<p>Philza laughed, folding in his wings and sitting down next to Ranboo and Tubbo. He took the bag from Tubbo, looked through it for a moment, then pulled out sandwiches and cookies. </p>
<p>“Philza minecraft you are a god.” Tubbo said, grabbing his sandwich and cookie. </p>
<p>“How did we not find that?” Ranboo looked puzzled, but laughter shone in his eyes. </p>
<p>Phil handed him a sandwich, “Ranboo I have seen your chest organization. You not finding something comes as a surprise to no one.”</p>
<p>Tubbo laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich. </p>
<p>Philza passed Tommy his food. </p>
<p>“Thanks! Can we go outside?” Tommy said, mouth already full of roast beef.</p>
<p>Wilbur sat up, “Tommy if you mention that one more time I will cry.” </p>
<p>Philza chuckled, “Tommy it's way too late. Wil, do you want some food?” </p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, and Phil tossed him his meal. </p>
<p>Tubbo had finished his sandwich, and raised his cookie to the ceiling. “THE HOLY GRAIL RANBOO! IT HAS BEEN UNVEILED!” </p>
<p>Ranboo fell to the ground laughing. “The Holy Grail!” He raised his cookie to the sky as well. </p>
<p>The two demolished their cookies, laughing as they ate. </p>
<p>WIlbur had gotten back into his sleeping bag, finished eating. </p>
<p>“Wilbur are you burrowing?” Ranboo laughed. </p>
<p>Wilburs head disappeared from view, his voice coming out muffled from underneath the cloth. “It's cold.” </p>
<p>Everyone laughed, at the bundle of cloth Wil had become. </p>
<p>“Alright kids.” Phil chuckled. “You have to go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“C’mon!” Tommy groaned. </p>
<p>“TOMMY I WILL CRY.” Wil’s muffled voice was full of teasing anger. </p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes, laughing. “Okay dickhead.” </p>
<p>Ranboo and Tubbo had rolled out their sleeping bags, and had followed Wil’s lead in burrowing. </p>
<p>Phil tossed Tommy a sleeping bag, who rolled it out. </p>
<p>“I’m not burrowing. Thats stupid.” </p>
<p>Philza laughed. “Suit yourself.” </p>
<p>“G’night Phil.” WIlbur mumbled. </p>
<p>“Goodnight!” </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow!” </p>
<p>“All hail the cookie.” </p>
<p>Philza laughed at the chorus of voices. “Goodnight.” </p>
<p>He let the flap fall shut behind him. As he walked away, he heard Tommy mumble something, immediately followed by WIlburs threats to cry. </p>
<p>He laughed to himself, and walked to his own tent. </p>
<p>Phil had stayed countless nights in this tent. Nights away from the Kingdom, when he and Techno had… business to attend to. </p>
<p>A hammock hung from the ceiling, woven from thick wool. A blanket sat at the base of the swinging hammock. Lanterns swung from the ceiling. A chest was pushed against the wall. </p>
<p>Philza opened his chest. An extra sword, a couple of spare rations, and a healing cream for his wings. Phil grabbed cream, and sat on his hammock. </p>
<p>He applied the cream, rubbing it against the feathers as the hammock swung gently under him. He sighed in relief as the cream touched each feather, each muscle in the wings. He would be back soaring by tomorrow. </p>
<p>Phil took off his hat, allowing it to fall to the floor. He laid down, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>He drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sapnap- </p>
<p>The five guards followed the messenger, making their way through the corridors towards the throne room. </p>
<p>Eret, Punz, and George stayed close behind the messenger, the three having a hushed conversation. </p>
<p>Sapnap and Dream followed behind the trio. </p>
<p>Dream fidgeted with his sword, seeming lost in thought. </p>
<p>“What do you think he wants?” Sapnap asked. </p>
<p>“War conference I’m sure.” Dream smiled, adjusting his mask. </p>
<p>“Conference?” Sapnap questioned, curious. </p>
<p>“Planning, strategizing, that sort of thing.” Dream shrugged, gesturing vaguely. </p>
<p>“Can’t we just burn their camp to the ground?” Sapnap smirked. </p>
<p>Dream laughed. “Knowing Techno, it will be a bit harder then that. Though I’m sure there will be no lack of flames.” Dream smiled at Sapnap, sensing his excitement. </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to try it out on more than campfires.” Sapnap chuckled. </p>
<p>“But you make the best smores. I’m sure your fires will be in high demand.” </p>
<p>The two laughed. </p>
<p>Eret turned around, looking at the duo. He raised an eyebrow. “Did someone mention s’mores?” </p>
<p>“Guys, we’re here.” Punz said quietly, gesturing to the doors of the throne room. </p>
<p>The messenger bowed to the guards, then scurried off. </p>
<p>The warriors hesitated for a moment, until Dream stepped forward, opening the door. </p>
<p>The warriors filled in, all dropping to a knee before the throne. </p>
<p>“My king.” Dream greeted, his voice loud and echoing in the silent room.</p>
<p>“Rise.” Jschlatt ordered. </p>
<p>The warriors stood, waiting for the KIngs verdict. </p>
<p>“I want to hold a council of war.” Jschlatt ssid, lounging on the dragon throne. </p>
<p>"Very wise your majesty." Dream responded, bowing his head. </p>
<p>"As per usual, I am quite a genius." Jschlatt grinned. "Dream, Punz, you've both had war experience. What do you suggest?" </p>
<p>Punz cleared his throat, looking at Dream. </p>
<p>Dream nodded, letting Punz take the center of the floor. </p>
<p>"The first step is to locate the base. A small search party, maybe two. Search the arctic lands." Punz pulled his hood up farther over his head. "If we send a search party, it could take anywhere from five to six days. If we send two scouting parties, it should only take three days." </p>
<p>Jschlatt nodded, running his fingers down his horns. "Who do you suggest to lead these scouting parties? How many soldiers per party?" </p>
<p>Eret stepped forward, bowing his head. "If I may.." he trailed off. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes." Jschlatt sighed, annoyed. </p>
<p>"I suggest having three men per party. A small enough group to travel unnoticed, but large enough to avoid…" Eret gestured, looking for the correct term. "inconveniences." Eret finished, nodding once more before stepping back in line. </p>
<p>"Alright. That sounds like a plan. That dirty pig doesn't stand a chance. Dream, who should lead these parties?" Jschlatt rubbed his hands together, leaning forward in anticipation. </p>
<p>"Punz should lead one. He is a warrior who can hold his own, and has been in numerous scouting parties before. I suggest George to lead the other. A fine fighter, and this would give him more battle experience before the true war begins. He is a valid assist." Dream gestured for Punz and George to step forward. </p>
<p>"Alright Dream. I'll trust your judgment on this one. When will these scouting parties leave?" Jschlatt asked. </p>
<p>"I have a group already in mind. We will be able to leave at dawn tomorrow." Punz said. </p>
<p>"I will gather a group, and we will also leave at dawn." George finished. </p>
<p>"Alright." Jschlatt raised an eyebrow. "You are dismissed. Get out of my sight." </p>
<p>George and Punz quickly left, George shooting Sapnap a smile before the doors closed behind them. </p>
<p>Jschlatt laced his fingers together, and a smile crept across his face. "I believe we have something to discuss Dream." </p>
<p>Dream nodded, returning the smile. </p>
<p>Sapnap looked back and forth between the two. </p>
<p>Jschlatt stood, walking past the warriors towards the door. He paused, impatiently waiting for Dream to follow.</p>
<p>"Sapnap, Eret, you can go." Dream whispered before following Jschlatt out of the throne room. </p>
<p>Eret and Sapnap stood alone in the throne room. Eret shot Sapnap a grin. </p>
<p>"So, we're the only ones with free time eh?" Eret laughed. </p>
<p>"I guess so." Sapnap laughed softly, looking towards the ground. </p>
<p>Sapnap felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten an assignment. He knew with war on the horizons, he would later appreciate the rest, but he still felt left out. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm sure we'll have plenty of assignments soon. With George and Punz leaving tomorrow, we'll have to hold down the fort." Eret reassured Sapnap, chuckling. </p>
<p>Sapnap smiled back. "Do you want to do a bit of late night sparing?" </p>
<p>"Hell yes!" Eret agreed. </p>
<p>The pair walked out of the throne room and towards the training arena.</p>
<p>Sapnap looked out the windows as they passed, stars lighting up the night sky. </p>
<p>"Time flies during war huh?" Eret commented, also noticing how late it had gotten. </p>
<p>"Yep, especially when you're winning." Sapnap smirked. </p>
<p>Eret opened the doors to the training arena, giving Sapnap a mocking bow. </p>
<p>"After you." </p>
<p>Sapnap playfully shoved past him, and grabbed two swords off the wall. He tossed Eret one as he entered, causing him to fumble to catch it. </p>
<p>"We haven't started and I'm already winning." Sapnap teased. </p>
<p>"After that fight with Punz earlier, I wouldn't be so cocky." Eret grinned back. </p>
<p>The two took up fighting stance. </p>
<p>3…..2…..1 </p>
<p>The fighting began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I know its been a while, but here's another chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! More will be out soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>